THE BIRTHDAY SUPRISE
by mollietaz
Summary: A Birthday party where all is not what it seems.


THE BIRTHDAY SUPRISE

Craig sat and looked at the beautiful woman sitting opposite him and felt the sudden urge to say Wow.

She smiled at him and then looked lovingly at him .

`What? She asked

`You look wonderful`. He said smiling at her.

`Well you did tell me to dress up, so I just complied with your orders sir`, she said.

`Yeah, but I mean …I haven't seen you look like this in a long time, I'd forgotten how great you looked when you had somewhere special to go`, he said.

`Oh , so you think I look a mess the rest of the time then? She teased.

`No , that's not what I meant and you know it, you always look nice , but well tonight , you look…. Wow`, he said laughing at her.

`Well thank you kindly sir, I'll accept the compliment, and Wow is a little different but will do just nicely thanks , makes me think the effort wasn't totally in vain`. She said .`And just so you know you

don't brush up too badly yourself`.

They laughed together as the waiter came to the table and asked if they would like to order drinks .

`What do you say to Champagne ? He asked.

`Usually yes please `, she said smiling.

The waiter nodded and left the table.

The Maitre d' came to the table and coughed discretely.

`Lt. I'm sorry to interrupt but there are some gentlemen at the desk wishing to join you, I just wanted to know if they were expected `.

Craig turned and looked at the four eager faces, turned back to the table, and looked at Angel.

`Why do I get the sudden urge to say I don't know them? He said

`Oh Craig you can't do that`, she said laughing at him, `They've been looking forward to this all week`.

`All right , send them over`, he said

The Maitre d' signalled for them to come to the table

`Hi Warden, this place is posh ain't it, you wait 'till I tell me mum I've eaten in 'ere`, said Goniff

`So where's the booze then? asked Casino

`Don't you think of anything else? Asked Actor.

`Sure I do , where's the food? I'm starving`, he said.

`Oh I give up with the both of you`, said Actor.

Craig smiled and shook his head in despair, they would never alter, of that he was sure, they'd never manage to be the gentlemen that Actor was trying to turn them into , not in a million years.

He looked at Chief , who so far hadn't said anything at all.

He was standing looking at Angel , as if he was seeing her for the first time.

He saw Goniff nudge Casino

`Like what you see mate? He asked.

Chief scowled at him and sat down

`You look pretty`, he said to Angel.

She smiled at him

`Well it's nice that some-one bothered to notice`. She said scowling at the others.

`Was just going to mention it`. Said Goniff

`You look very lovely tonight Angel`, said Actor.

`To late to grovel now guys, damage has already been done, got all dressed up and you didn't even notice , you're gonna have to pay for that`. She said solemnly ,`I just haven't decided how yet`,

`Oh boy are we in trouble ` said Casino smiling at her , `So what can we do to get back in your good books then?

`Don't know yet, but don't you worry your pretty little head about it, I'm sure I'll think of something eventually Casino`, she teased.

`That lady is just what I'm worried about `, he said as he gave her one of his best smiles.

`Well maybe as it's my birthday I'll forgive you, just this once`, she said.

Casino laughed

`Well in that case , the drinks are on us`, he said as he waved his hand towards the other three cons.

`Too right `, said Goniff, and Happy Birthday Angel`,

`Well thank you gentlemen `, she said, `And I'm so glad you decided to join us for dinner, wouldn't be the same without you`.

`Didn't have any choice but to invite them , once they found out it was your Birthday` said Craig.

`Well at least you don't have to pay for all of the drinks, and we do get to go to the theatre alone now don't we, as I don't think these two could sit still for three hours `, she said nodding towards

Casino and Goniff.

`She's casting aspersions on our character again mate`, said Goniff.

`She's what? asked Casino, `You eat a dictionary for lunch or something? What am I saying you eat everything else ,so why not a dictionary`.

`I'm just saying we're being picked on again that's all`, said Goniff.

`I'll be polite if you want Goniff but I'm telling you now, you wouldn't like it , usually keep that for people I don't like very much`, she said smiling at him sweetly and winking.

`Hey don't you go putting yourself out on our account,` said Casino.

`Oh come on ,how bad can that be mate? Asked Goniff.

Casino looked at him, `I've got sisters remember, I've had the polite treatment and trust me , it ain't fun, cos then you've got to spend time working out what you can do to get them to forgive you for

whatever it was that they've thought you did that upset them in the first place,`

Goniff looked confused.

`Look let's just not go there limey ok? He asked.

`Whatever you say Casino, you seem to be the expert mate`. Said Goniff.

Angel laughed at the two of them and admitted that she really couldn't imagine having any birthday dinner without them, it would have been far too quiet.

She looked Chief , now he really was worrying her, he was being too quiet even for him.

`You all right Chief? She asked

`Yeah, I'm fine`, he muttered.

She knew better than to push it with him, so she let it go .

As the dinner was served and champagne drunk, she settled down to enjoy her evening pushing her worries about Chief to the back of her mind, and settling down to have a great meal with her

family.

They had just ordered desert when The Maitre d walked quickly to the table.

Lt. sir , I as sorry to intrude but there is a telephone call for you at the desk` .

`You didn't tell them where we were now did you ? Asked Angel, `Cos that would have been really stupid`.

`Had too Honey, you know that, they have to know where to get hold of me in an emergency, look I'll be right back, I promise`. He said.

Angel looked at Actor.

`You know he's getting better , I almost believed him this time`, she said sighing.

`Maybe it's something that can wait till the morning`, said Casino hopefully.

`Well I'm not going anywhere till I've finished me dinner`, said Goniff tucking to what was left of the desert that he had just been brought.

Angel watched Craig walk back to the table and knew that the dinner was over.

`Sorry Honey , got to go , meeting at H.Q. and they won't take no for an answer, but that doesn't mean that the rest of you can't stay for a while if you promise to stay out of trouble`, he said.

`I just knew it` she said.

`Well I suppose we had better skip along to the presents and the cake then, I can stay just long enough for you to blow out the candles and open the gift I got for you `, he said with a wink.

`Good idea, never say no to cake or gifts `she said giggling.

They asked for all the plates to be cleared away , so there would be room on the table for the cake, and yet more champagne.

The cake arrived complete with candles ,and their glasses were filled ,

Then the singing started.

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Chiefy

Happy Birthday to you.

Chief looked at the cake and then at each of them in turn.

Casino gave him a slap on the back

Well you gonna blow those out before we start a fire ? He asked nodding towards the candles.

Chief still looked stunned, but as Angel pushed the cake a little closer to him he bent towards it and blew.

The cheers went up and Chief sat down , the first glimmer of a smile appearing on his face.

`Thought you'd forgotten`, he said.

`Couldn't do that now could we Indian? Asked Casino

`You gonna cut the cake or open your presents? Asked Goniff looking longingly at the cake.

`Well you can open my gift now because I really do have to leave `, said Craig as he handed Chief a parcel.

Chief opened it carefully .

Inside was an exquisitely carved chess set.

Chief picked up in of the pieces and felt the wood lovingly.

`It's beautiful `he said quietly.

`Well thought as you're getting good at the game that it was time you had your own set , then I can have mine back, and try yet again to teach Angel `, laughed Craig. `Now I really do have to go,

please at least try and stay out of trouble`

He bent down and kissed Angel on the top of her head,

Bye Honey , see you tomorrow , see if you can get one of them to take you home , ok? He asked.

She winked at him,

`Don't think that will be a problem ,` she said.

`Have fun gentlemen `, he said as he walked away.

`This is from me`, said Actor`, Happy Birthday Chief`.

`I thought that this might come in handy when I found out what the Warden was going to get you`. He said

Chief looked at the chess board and smiled.

`Was wondering what I was going to play it on, didn't like to ask though`, he said. `Thanks Actor, maybe we could have a game tomorrow?

`It would be my pleasure to beat you `, said Actor with a grin.

`One of these days`, said Chief , knowing that he had almost beaten Actor the last time they had played.

Goniff and Casino placed their gift in front of him.

`Sorry it ain't much, but we sort of ran out of money`, they said laughing.

Chief pulled the wrapping off to find a large slab of the chocolate that he loved so much.

`Thanks `, he said. `Suppose you want me to share this? He asked looking straight at Goniff.

`Why do you think we got you so much mate? Asked Goniff giving Chief one of his most endearing smiles. `Now are you going to cut this cake or not? cos I'm getting hungrier by the minute just looking

at it`, he said.

Chief laughed with them and took the knife and cut the cake into slices ,taking care to leave enough to take back for the Warden.

As he handed Angel her piece he looked at her and smiled.

`Not your Birthday is it? he asked.

`Nope`, she smiled

`Your idea? He asked.

`Nope`, she laughed. `It was all their's, I was just the bait to get you here. My Birthday got missed last year with all that was going on. Craig was in hospital so there were other things to do. He took

me out to dinner when he was well enough, I was just glad that you were all ok

That was far more important than any Birthday .` she said.

`So this year you figured you'd have two, is that it? He asked.

Angel did her best to look hurt.

`I just borrowed your's for a little while, was going to give it back , honest ,` she said.

Chief laughed.

`You want to walk me home? She asked.` We seem to have been deserted`.

She nodded towards the other side of the restaurant where Actor was deep in conversation with a beautiful young woman who was hanging on every word he uttered.

`Well if you're taking care of Angel then we'll just nip back to the pub and have a few pints and see if the girls are about tonight`, said Casino.

`Oh go for goodness sake`, said Angel, `and stay out of trouble`.

`Ain't gonna happen`, said Chief

`Oh I know that ,but I feel I should tell them anyway`, she said.

She looked over at Actor and as he looked at her she motioned that they were leaving.

He nodded and came over to the table.

`Hope you enjoyed your party Chief, and once again Happy Birthday, I take it my services are not required? He said looking at Angel.

`No thanks Actor, Chief has been kind enough to offer to see me home, so we'll see you in the morning`, she said

Actor took her hand and kissed it.

`You truly are a very understanding woman`, he said as he smiled at the woman he had just left.

Angel laughed .

`The words birds and trees come to mind `, she said laughing `Go ! Have a good evening Actor.`

Actor smiled and walked back towards his young lady.

`Birds and trees? Asked Chief

Angel smiled.

As in could charm birds out of them`, said Angel.

`They both looked across at Actor and laughed.

`I hope you don't mind me volunteering your services, it has just occurred to me that I didn't actually ask if it would be any trouble, or if you had any other plans`, she said seriously.

`There ain't nothing I'd like to do more `, he said `But it will cost you a coffee and a game of chess`.

She laughed at him, knowing that there would have been a time when no-one would have ever dared tease him as they had all done tonight without offending him.

Without making him angry , for trying to make a fool out of him. Knowing that for the longest time he would not have cared whether he'd had a party or not, not believing that any one cared enough

about him to want to share his Birthday with him.

`Things had changed a lot for him during the last eighteen months, for all of them.

She opened her bag and pulled out a small gift wrapped box.

`You didn't think that I wouldn't have a gift for you , now did you? She asked, handing him the box.

`Didn't expect anything after the dinner you and the Warden gave us`, he said.

`Well it's nothing much but I saw it and thought you might like it`, she said.

He carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box.

`They told me that you used to have one but that you lost it somewhere, thought it might be nice to replace it for you, it is all right , isn't it? She asked a little nervously.

He held the St Christopher in his hand , and then looked at her.

`It's great, he said simply.

`Want to tell me how exactly I screwed up? She asked sadly.

`Not you Angel. Me, I'm the one. Didn't lose the other one, gave it back, waited too long and she found someone else, didn't seem right to keep it somehow`. He said.

`Well you'd better keep this one`, she said sternly.` because it's given with love. You're the first real friend I found, do you remember? She asked. You mean a great deal to me, so I'm telling you

straight you'd better wear that and keep it very safe, or you'll have to answer to me`.

`He smiled at her and fastened the chain round his neck.

`No time like the present then,` he said, `and I really do like it a lot Angel, thanks, it just brought back a few bad memories that's all`, he sai

`Well then , maybe it 's time for a new start and some new memories`, she said.

`Maybe it is `, he said. So what about that game of chess then?

`I really am rubbish at chess you know,` she said smiling. `You wouldn't consider snakes and ladders instead, or tiddlywinks`.

`What? He asked.

`I'll explain it as we walk`, she said.

She held out her hand and he took it, and on impulse pulled him into a hug.

Happy Birthday Chief`, she said and then released him and took his arm.

Come on , let's go home , and I might just be persuaded to make cocoa and then we can decide what we want to do for the rest of the evening`, she said.

He put his hand over hers.

`Thanks for tonight, I really did have a great time, maybe we could do it again for your Birthday`, he said.

`Oh mine's months away `. But maybe we could go see a movie sometimes if you'd like, I hate going on my own so I usually give them a miss, it would be nice to have a friend to go with, that's only if

you'd like to , of course`, she said.

As they walked towards the door, he realised that somehow he had found a very special friend in Angel, in all of them, he looked at her and smiled.

`I think that'd be good`, he said smiling happily. `How about Saturday?


End file.
